1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flushing devices and more particularly to an improved device for unclogging water pipes and the like.
2. Prior Art
Many devices have been used to unclog water pipes. These include the so-called "kitchen helper," a suction cup on the end of a handle. This device works to some extent, but frequently creates such a suction that is hard to operate and can loosen pipe joints and cause pipe damage. The so-called Roto-Rooter type of device, which is a reel of spiraled cable which can be fed through a pipe to clear it of obstacles is expensive, requires expert use and also can damage pipes. Many other devices have been used for such purposes, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,893,979, 1,848,269, 3,086,540, and 3,595,255. However, most such devices are not only expensive, but also are complicated to make and use and many damage the water pipes. Most employ corrodable springs (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,848,269, 3,086,540 and 1,893,979, for example, and/or chains and complicated valves (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,255 for example.
A more successful, less expensive flushing device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,709 issued Feb. 19, 1974, entitled Fluid Flow Director of which the inventor is the inventor of the present invention. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,709 employs a rather complicated exit valve, the base of which is seated in a specially configured expanded portion of a hollow tubular member adjacent the devices outlet. The valve is immobile and permits by-pass of water around it when the tubular member is sufficiently expanded under water pressure. This device operates successfully except when encountering of the most stubborn types of pipe clogs.
There still is a need for a less expensive, simpler pipe flushing device which can safely and without pipe damage unclog pipes having even those stubborn clogs which heretofore have required drastic unclogging procedures such as Roto-Rooter type devices. Such device should be durable and easy to use by an unskilled person.